


Trampoline Park AU: Important announcement!

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [41]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Announcement, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: If you’re at all invested in the Trampoline Park AU please read this :)If not, or you have no idea what that is, you can move along! (Or check it out. Up to you.)





	Trampoline Park AU: Important announcement!

Okay folks, this is how this is going to go down. This AU is done - I know, it’s sad, and I know we all want it to go on forever, but I don’t have much more to say. Everything I think of is just short snippets, not long enough to be their own fics, and I’m not gonna lie, 40 is a nice round number to stop on. 

BUT

I will be posting one last installment of the series, in a sort of Q&A format. So if you have any questions, or headcanons or whatnot, about where the characters end up, or what happened between some of the fics, or whatever else, you can comment them on this post. And I will answer them in the form of a short drabble in this last installment. 

Essentially, it’ll be a multi-chap with short chapters where each chapter is the answer to a comment. But the answer will be like a mini-fic.

Cool?

(The first one will be Supercorp and kids, so you don’t have to ask for that.)

I look forward to hearing from you, and writing for this universe one last time!


End file.
